


Rosy Cheeks (OneShot)

by Fictaflare



Category: Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Chara is Ochako, Villain Uraraka Ochako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictaflare/pseuds/Fictaflare
Summary: Chara finishes what she started in the base game of Undertale and reincarnates as Ochako Uraraka. This follows her testing out a recent... inquiry she has about a certain hero's quirk.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 54





	Rosy Cheeks (OneShot)

She spun the knife lazily in her hand as she approached the hero. How captivating was it? _How intriguing was it?_

The thought of her parents being horrified at what she was doing… well. She’s seen _that_ before, a ghost in a body not her own.

This time, though. _This Time._

She had FULL CONTROL.

And her _current_ parents didn’t know what she up too now.

She’s hidden her tracks well enough for that.

Nighteye looked at her, his eyes glowing purple with the activation of his quirk. A quirk, she researched, which will allow him to see the future of those he activates it for.

This whole “murder scheme” of hers was honestly to satiate her curiosity. What would happen if he looked at her future? Because for her…

She smiled, red eyes gleaming.

The future is always branching, always something new to find out.

The two of them were in a quaint alleyway, cornered just as she had planned. The hero was clutching a wound, a slash on his arm to which she caught him surprised.

He drew in a sharp gasp. “You! You’re… you’re just a girl!”

“Yes… You say that… but you’re wrong. I’m not ‘just’ a girl, am I?”

Nighteye clutched his head. It looked like he was hurting. Good.

“What… Why can’t I make sense of…”

Well, well. That’s the answer she’s been looking for.

She still has free reign over her future. Splendid.

‘Ochako’ slung the simple draw bag she wore past her shoulder and emptied its contents: a myriad of knives she ‘collected’ from the local neighborhood.

Before they hit the ground, she clasped her hands together, and they all floated in space, defying gravity.

Pointing at him.

She winked at the hero. “Ya’know… for being a so-called hero, you look pathetic right there-”

His hand shot forward, slinging a dark, metal object. It hit against her wrist and she heard a loud *crack.

Chara _felt_ it too. Damn.

The next moment was a blur; the hero grabbed her by the collar of her green sweater and threw her face down against the ground, pinning her other arm behind her back.

“…A hero hurting a kid?” She winced. “Wow. The world will never hear the end of it-“

“How… WHY.” Nighteye pulled her arm tighter. Prick. That hurts.

Though she’s felt _much worse_ in the past. From a certain skeleton.

“Why does your future look so-”

**Attempt 3**

Chara ducked low, dodging the first weight, and applied her quirk to her floating knives. They shot at the hero, graceful and deadly.

And yet… _somehow…_ Nighteye weaved in and out, dodging every. Single. One. He did so in such a masterful movement that only let him close the gap between himself and the rosy cheeked child.

Surprised, Ochako took an uppercut straight to the head, instantly knocking her out-

**Attempt 6**

Nighteye closed the gap between the many blades, but the kid was ready for him, personally wielding her own knife with erratic ecstasy.

Chara laughed out loud, her grin ever-widening. My! It’s been _so long_ since someone has been able to dodge her swipes.

The two kept this up for a while, neither seemingly able to land a blow on the other.

She was an expert at dodging afterall- Oh wait, that’s her stomach.

**Attempt 13**

This is the longest she’s ever lasted so far! She’s so close! Just one swipe away until her victory…

Nighteye did a backflip in the air, dodging her blade. Chara’s eyes widened in surprise. This is new!

The hero sent three weights at her. The first one cracked her shoulder. The other two crippled her ankles.

She fell face forward, her legs unable to support her, and she hit the concrete.

Ochako touched her hands again, trying to activate her quirk, but Nighteye descended, quickly rendering her unconscious.

**Attempt 17**

She familiarized herself with the pattern, every weight Nighteye sent flying her way was barely past her head as she rushed forward.

The hero threw a jab, but she ducked low, swiping upwards.

YES. Chara saw the red of blood as she cut across his torso, his suit soaking up the metallic tasting liquid.

She did it! She finally did it-

Nighteye swung around and kicked her head down. Her knife went skittering away.

Right… heroes last longer than skeletons…

**Attempt 48**

The demon stood above the fallen hero, huffing and puffing.

Nighteye is dead. No injuries taken. No witnesses.

Yes. This is the correct timeline.

Ochaco Uraraka couldn’t suppress the smile that formed on her face. The _power_ that she got to wield made her so gluttonous. There was no end to the amount of challenges she can face in this world.

It was a paradise. An endless fountain of never-ending _righteous_ humans she can test her wit and D̫̲̮̫̙͔̝̂̈͑͌̏̓̕͘ͅÉ͎͈̗̅͠T̢͇͓̳̩̹̳̰͋̂̎̿̔͗̒̀̋͜Ȩ̥̖͗̄̿R͈̬͔̻͚̭̅͋͋̅̓̿͘͜M̫̖̌̂Í̧̝͓̲̱̔̀̅̓́̐͜ͅN͖͙͑͞Á͍͉̎̍͟T͙͇̜̣̖̽̿͐̇͝͝ͅǏ͖͉͓͛̚O͍͛͟͡N̨͚̗̙͚͔͗̔͋͒̎̇̔͟ .

Wonderful. Simply wonderful.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This here is simply a little drabble I wrote up whilst facing a little writer's block. I'm honestly surprised I haven't seen anyone do an Ochako-Chara fic on AO3 yet.
> 
> Note that I don't necessarily think Chara is this malicious, but rather that I wrote it that way for placing her in this scenario. I personally, from the games, tend to hold a more gracious, Glitchtale view of him/her.
> 
> So by all means, if you want to write up a Chara-Ochako fic, please, please do! There's a lot potential in the concept, whether it be a murderous little brat or a regretful redemptive kid.


End file.
